Cheating Kink
by SINISTERSystem
Summary: Stupid erotica I did based off a Painis Cupcake RP. Two parts currently uploaded.
1. Gibbs and Amy (Sinister)

**This is based off a RP I did with a friend summer of 2013. Myself/Gibbs (Soldier pocketbot with now upgraded larger body *Was a manufactured failure*). Gibbs is own by PainisCupcakeplz of . First fic of the "Cheating Kink" fic series.**

"P-Please…st-**stop**! I-I can't handle it!" Gibbs had his arms tied about him, legs forced open with a girl between them. Surprisingly, it wasn't Tana…it was Amy. If Gibbs could ever show emotion, his face would be a harsh red. Amy was being a little sneaking cheat with Painis, but for a good reason. Out of nowhere during the night, Tana asked privately if her creator herself could help Gibbs out. This surprised her, and wondered why Tana couldn't do it herself. Tana gave her the excuse that Gibbs would push her away, or get scared again. Amy shrugged, and agreed to do it. She knew that she'd be doing a favor for Tana. Amy decided to be easy on him, to allow him to feel and get acquainted with his new 'upgrade'.

With Gibbs on his back, and her between his legs. She had a hand wrapped around his new penis, allowing him to feel and try to get used to his new sensitivity. Gibbs cried out from the new sensation, feeling a bit nervous and scared from before, but started to try to calm himself down. His 'breathing' sounded heavy, as he cried out again as he felt Amy's hand go upwards to his tip. Her thumb lightly pressed against it, as Gibbs twitched and cried out. The sensitivity was too much for him to handle, as he tried to bring his own sensitivity down. Sighing out with relief as the intensity went down. Gibbs looked between his legs, seeing Amy rubbing his tip softly. 'You alright?' Amy looking up at him questionably. Gibbs nodded shakily; feeling himself thrust his hips forward. Shamefully looking away again as he asked her to continue. Amy smirked at him, shaking her head contently as she started to stroke him. Gibbs forced himself to keep quiet, low whimpers escaping from the sound of his voice chip as he thrust his hips forward again. He felt good, and was unable to control the feeling. Amy felt his tip suddenly by her lips, quickly pulling back with embarrassment.

"D-Don't…s-stop, a-again…" Gibbs stuttered and sounded very hot and bothered. Trying his best to break free from the bonds around his wrists. He tried to thrust in Amy's hand, growling from his impatience taking over. Amy went back to stroking, stroking as best as she could for him, seeing him lean back once again. Gibbs 'panted' with as much lust he felt through his circuits, as he gave a low yell as he broke free from the ropes Amy tied his wrists with, forcefully grabbing her head with a metallic hand. 'Gibbs?!' was all she could say before he shoved his new member into her mouth. He sighed with content, looking down at her with a sense of dominance. 'It doesn't feel right to break in a nice girl like you, but I'll get over it.' He gave another low growl as he brought her head up, only to ram it back down. He felt dirty, he felt somewhat 'corrupt'…but it felt _good. _Amy almost gagged from the force, trying her best to breathe as much as she could before he started to move her head with a rough rhythm. She felt his manhood repeatedly press in the back of her throat, she closed her eyes tightly to avoid them rolling in the back of her head.

The sound of gagging was replaced by soft moans and pants. Amy felt so mean, so hurtful towards Painis in this sense by now. Gibbs had managed to hold her hands above her head at the nearest wall, thrusting madly into Amy's womanhood. His lust and dominance taking over his sense of self-control. He didn't know why this was happening, he couldn't stop, it felt too damn good. The sound of skin slapping and low growls from Gibbs came from the room. Amy couldn't help but to finally give in, just to deal with the facts and at least enjoy the rough fuck she was being given with. Her cervix being hit multiple times, Gibbs not wanting to stop wasn't helping the situation further. Amy heard a low hum soon come from Gibbs, suddenly feeling him starting thrust as fast and rough as he could. She cried out loudly, feeling a low vibration and hot liquid suddenly spray inside of her. Gibbs groaning in contentment and pleasure, leaving himself to still be quite deep inside Amy's own womb for a minute or so before pulling out. He let go of Amy's wrists before pulling her down onto the bed for a tight hug, Amy blushing furiously at the hug.

"Wonder how Tana is going to enjoy me now…"

Never again, Amy will be doing Tana any more Gibbs-related favors.

**Well, fuck. Non-canon Gibbs is non-canon. ****Why did I write this? ****I swear I gave myself this idea; I went with it…whyyyyy.  
I'm so sorry *****. (****Totally not sorry.****) You can get me back for this at anytime.**


	2. Painis and Eve

**Hmn, I feel like pronz. Do you want pronz? I'll give you pronz. Love loves**

**This fic is based off of a past RP done back in the summer of 2013, there are three (Technically four) other fics for this "Cheating Kinks" series. This is the second fic in the series. I may or may not upload them. This is Painis Cupcake/Eve (Female tentaspy OC).**

Surprisingly, Eve managed to hear about what happened between Amy and Gibbs. She knew better, so she shut the fuck up about it…

…And decided to take a chance, a pretty big one.

Painis, as usual, was on his usual hunt. Of course, he was hunting for Eve as well since of her inability to hunt for herself. Painis was stalking just another BLU member of the opposing team, right before he got tackled to the ground. Scaring off the BLU before Painis could even leap for him. It was Eve; she managed to have Painis' hands pinned down beside his head. Painis didn't look amused; he honestly looked quite annoyed for something so simply playful.

"You do know I was hunting for the both of us, right?"

"I know, I'm hungry…but I'm hungry for _someone _this time." Eve smirked to herself on her simple monster-like 'pick-up line'. Painis raised a brow at her curiously, suddenly feeling his lips being 'attacked' by Eve's lips herself. He blushed harshly at the low move, now trying to push her off angrily.

'What the fuck, Eve!?" Painis yelled with some annoyance. He recalled the time where Eve managed to toy around with his mutual feelings towards Eve and Amy, and Eve telling him it was just a little mean joke on him. But he had a strong feeling this wasn't any sort of joke being played. He felt Eve manage to lick and try to nip his bottom lip teasingly, making him growl throatily. For a monster, he's quite loyal to the 'little girl' he's technically dating. And he wasn't going to let this unstable tentaspy ruin his relationship with her.

Eve slammed him down with at least three to four of her extra limbs, Painis groaning lowly in some pain. She pulled herself upright with the help of her arms, two of her limbs holding his arms down instead. Even giggled at him with a certain dominance to it, trailing her fingers and palms at his chest curiously. Painis still struggled to get free, his blush a deep red at his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"D-Damn it! Why are you even doing this?" Painis said with embarrassment and annoyance, looking up at Eve with his brows furrowed. Eve looked down at him, grinning darkly before kissing him once again. Painis mumbled quietly to himself as she did so, feeling her pull away with annoyance.

"Well, no need to be rude."

"You're the one whose!-" Eve put a finger to his mouth.

"Shush, the main reason why I'm doing this is because, _I want you. _More importantly, I've always wanted to do this with you. Get over it Painis, and at least enjoy it for the time being."

Painis laid there on the ground, stunned. He couldn't believe Eve wanted to cheat, let alone on Engie. He suddenly felt bad inside if Engie found out, and what he'd do if he did find out. Eve started to unbutton her dress shirt, nipping and suckling on Painis' neck in the meantime to keep him occupied as well. Painis growled as she bit down quite harshly, feeling her tongue lap over at the new wound. Her taste in blood suddenly rippling over her body, she pulled away from his neck to sit upright. Her dress shirt on the ground beside them both, revealing a white undershirt, and the straps of what appears to be a dark blue lace bra. Painis turned his head so he wouldn't be staring directly at her chest, suddenly feeling one of his arms being raised up. Then his palm being forced onto one of Eve's breasts. Painis yelped in surprise and shame, hearing Eve purr and to see her lean over so she could kiss his cheek. She brought her undershirt other her head to join her other shirt on the ground, and then her bra being unstrapped from her back. The bra coming down in front of her, her breasts fully shown. Surprisingly they looked quite…loli-like. Her ample nipples already somewhat hardened from the situation and from the mere touches Eve's hands had been brushing against. They were a healthy pink, and Painis had a too long of a glance before he looked away from pure embarrassment.

"E-Eve, stop this…Please." Painis managed to audibly squeak out in protest. Instead he got a blunt 'No.', in the response of Eve starting to unbuckle his belt. Eve looked at him slyly, seeing him squirm and growl in protest. Eve merely unbuttoned his pants with a flick of her fingers, and pulled his zipper down. She brought his pants and boxers down in a swift tug downwards, seeing Painis' face redden up. His penis stood erect quite nicely, his body unable to really disapprove Eve's teasing and sexual acts towards him. Eve giggled childishly, suddenly grabbing his shaft with both of her hands, Painis yelping in response. Painis panted and growled under his breath, Eve stroking his shaft and his tip. She put both of her needy hands to work. Pre-cum leaked from Painis' tip, as Eve rubbed the droplet of pre from his tip with her thumb. She brought her thumb to her mouth, and suckled on her thumb almost like as a toddler would. She savored the mild taste of him, and brought her hand back down; only to help spread the few limbs at her front.

Eve revealed herself, her womanhood looking somewhat tight form this new lower body of hers that she's had for a year so far. Painis seriously wondered how the hell she was going…to have him inside. Then again, he remembered that Eve herself wasn't a virgin any longer because of Engie. This wasn't going to be so bad, right? Eve had already started to rub and press down against Painis' tip. Because of the added weight, it was sometimes quite difficult for Eve to even be having sexual interaction either way. She suddenly plunged downwards onto his shaft, crying out from the sudden hint of pain, but otherwise from the pleasure itself. Painis yelled out from pleasure, the sudden shock from Eve plunging down so quickly surprised him. He soon felt Eve's hips rotating and trying to go upwards to only slam back down onto his pelvis. Eve felt a little discouraged, and was already breathing a bit heavily.

"Dear God." Painis managed to say through clenched teeth. The sudden slam onto his pelvis somewhat hurt, but he knew Eve didn't intentionally do it. Even though he wasn't fond of Eve's idea of cheating this way, he felt bad, and he didn't know why. He didn't want this, but a little part of him told him to just get it over with for Eve.

"Eve, let me go."

"N-No, you're going to push me off…" Eve looked down at him, Painis giving her a bit of an irritated look.

"Either you let go of my arms, or I will push you off."

Eve let go of his arms, suddenly feeling his hands clamp onto her hips. He lifted her up and swiftly rammed her back down onto him. He groaned quite contently as Eve cried out in her own bliss. Painis grinned to himself, starting to thrust into her. He went a bit slow, but still trying to go deep inside of her. He wasn't used to his amount of tightness around his manhood, but never the less he honestly enjoyed it. He didn't want it, he never wanted it, but like any other man he couldn't help himself in the situation. Eve was already panting heavily, unable to hold back any further moans and whimpers. She gripped onto Painis' shoulders tightly, her hips moving in rhythm with his thrusting. Painis managed to make himself go faster, groaning out as he squeezed Eve's hips tighter. Eve was hovering above Painis, trying to keep herself up as she suddenly felt him thrust upwards, allowing himself to hit her cervix. He was already hitting his vinegar strokes, repeatedly hitting her cervix to bring himself to orgasm. Eve was crying out loudly in pained pleasure, starting to shiver uncontrollably as she finally collapsed on him, her orgasm being quite violent. Painis finally gave one last, tired thrust. He allowed himself to finally orgasm deep inside Eve's womb. He let go of her, feeling weak and tired. He breathed heavily as he kissed her forehead, Eve looking up at him with a deep blush on her cheeks.

Painis smirked, finally pushing her off of him. "You better feel better now, the only time, and last this is ever going to happen."

Eve looked over with some annoyance and longing, with a heavy sigh, she nodded reluctantly.

…**Why am I doing this?**

**I'm so sick and twisted, but I know you love it. I would upload theses to Deviant Art, but I'm scared Chris may get mad at me because of the Gibbs one. Hurr hurr I dun ask permission~**


End file.
